Pit
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: human!burpy prompt because human versions of slugs are very precious to me


"A bottomless pit, huh?" Eli leaned on the back of the chair that Trixie was sitting in.

"Yeah apparently it just recently showed up, nobody knows where it came from, but we do know one thing." Trixie looked up at the Shane as she spoke.

"That it's bottomless?" Kord asked as he leaned on Eli's shoulder. Trixie and Eli both laughed before returning to reading the article.

"So, Burpy, what do you say we go and check it out?" Eli asked the infurnus that sat nicely on his shoulder. Burpy chirped in response, as did Joules and Spinner who were sitting on the desk next to the computer. "You guys want to come along with us?" Eli asked Kord and Trixie.

"Sorry man, I still have a whole load of upgrades to install into our mechas…" Just as Kord finished speaking B00M-R made a horrible grinding noise and spat out a black cloud of dirt and gas. "It's not going as well as I hoped it would…" Kord chuckled before returning to his work. Eli turned to Trixie.

"I already promised Dana I'd hang out with her today. She wants to go see a movie about some kid who lives with his mom and works at an inn but becomes some sort of space pirate. Sorry, but I'd be glad to go with you another time!" She patted him on the shoulder before returning to looking at the computer screen.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can do just fine on my own." Eli shrugged before gathering up Joules, Spinner, Chiller, and Burpy and leaving. It was a short trip with the help of LK-E, within an hour Eli had reached the large hole in the ground that was apparently bottomless.

"Holy crap…" Eli breathed as he looked into the hole. He looked down as Chiller chirped at him, notifying Eli that he was leaning a bit too far over the ledge. "Right, thanks buddy." Eli said as he jumped back from the hole.

"Man… this is incredible…" He breathed as he pulled out his phone to take a picture or two of the hole, but as soon as the flash came and went a heavy gust of wind came from the hole.

"Wah!? Hold on!" Eli yelled as the wind knocked his feet out from under him and pulled him across the ground, he just barely managed to grab a rock when his feet went over the edge. He grunted and felt every part of his body grow numb when he heard a tiny scream. It had started loudly, right next to his ear but quickly grew so silent that he couldn't hear it within seconds. He swallowed hard and slowly turned his gaze to his shoulder, hoping to see a little orange slug holding on for dear life… nothing. Nothing except for Eli's shoulder. The winds slowed down enough for Eli to stand up and wobble over to LK-E and drive away. An empty look of horror stayed on his face the entire time he headed back to the hide out.

It felt as though an hour had passed when Burpy flew out into a darkened world. He began to panic and think that he had been sent to another set of caverns, but quickly calmed when he realized it was only night time. He could feel his head throbbing so he began rubbing his temples but stopped when he felt something soft hit his finger tips… and when he realized he had fingers tips. Carefully, Burpy brought his hands down in front of his face to look at them. They were human hands, covered in smooth, dark skin, he was even wearing a pair of black and orange gloves. He screamed, not only because he was human but also because he had clothes on, which was weird considering he was naked most of the time since slugs don't usually wear clothes. He quickly began patting all over his body, he felt toned muscles on his chest. He had fur around the top of his vest. The thing he noticed the most was the weird bulges on parts of his skin, he took a look into the glass of a smashed bottle that he saw nearby to see what they were. Scars. Which made sense, he had been around a lot and been in a lot of battles, but he didn't realize that he'd have marks like this from them. He ran his hands through his short orange hair and jumped a bit when he felt that he still had antenae… at least one thing stayed the same…

Once he finished checking himself out he started thinking about what he could do. Could he go back to the hideout? He wasn't a slug anymore… would Eli even want him back. He started thinking about being rejected and thrown away into a world that he felt as though he barely knew.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree. His knuckles stung and felt warm, he looked up just in time to see a small flame flicker away and leave a black mark on the bark of the tree. He snapped his fingers and lit a nice, bright flame on both his hands. "Well… at least I can still use my powers…" He put the flames out and threw his hands over his mouth when he realzied he could speak just like a person too. This was great! He could finally have conversations with Eli that he could only dream of having. Sure the guy talked to him all the time, but it felt like he barely understood anything that Burpy said. Which made sense, since most humans don't exactly know how to speak slug. The slug, or human in this case, stuck his chest out and began heading back to the hideout, excited and anxious to see his slinger react to him being a person.

The trip was long and dark but Burpy had made it to his destination by about midnight. All of the lights in the hideout were off, except for one. One of the rooms on the second floor had its light on and the window was glowing. Eli's room! The guy was probably still crying over loosing Burpy. He carefully made his way up to the window, which was a lot harder in human form since he couldn't really stick to walls anymore, but he eventually made it and perched on the ledge outside of the window. Eli was lying in bed, facing away from the window. Burpy could just barely hear muffled squeaks and whimpers as Eli spoke to his other slugs. He heard the words "I love you guys…" and "I'm sorry Burpy…" over and over again. Burpy felt choked up as he knocked gently on the window. Eli jumped and rolled over, nearly throwing his blanket and a few slugs across the room, he looked out the window in horror, thinking that a strange man was trying to break into his room. He quickly rolled out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers, grabbed his blaster and pointed it at the window. Burpy panicked, his red eyes widened in fear and he threw his hands up in defense. Eli had nearly fired his blaster, but he stopped and took a good look at the stranger outside his window. Those red eyes. The shade of orange that his clothes and hair were, not to mention the streaks in his hair or the marking on his shirt, which both resembled flames.

"B…Burpy?" Eli tried to hold back tears as he lowered the blaster. Burpy simply smiled, just barely able to hear Eli speak his name. he tried his best to chirp in response, but it was a little hard now that he was human, so it came out more like a high pitched bark or a mew from a cat. "Burpy!" Eli called again before throwing open the window and hugging the man. Burpy had forgotten about his change in size at this point and immediately leaned into Eli's touch, causing both of them to roll into the room in a big bess of limbs.

"Eli! Eli! Look I'm a human! Just like you!" Burpy cheered once he and the Shane had untangled themselves.

"I… I can see that! But how?" Eli cocked his head at Burpy.

"I don't know… but I think it had something to do with the pit I fell into…" Burpy shivered, thinking back to that feeling of falling forever. Eli chuckled and rubbed the top of Burpy's head, which was a bit awkward for the both of them since Burpy was quite a bit taller than Eli now.

"I'm just glad you're ok!" Eli cheered before wrapping his arms around Burpy again, who responded by purring, just like he did back when he was a slug.


End file.
